Rhina P. Espaillat
Rhina P. Espaillat (born 1932) is an American poet who writes in English and Spanish.Rhina P. Espaillat, The Poem Tree. Web, July 27 2014. Life Espaillat was born in the Dominican Republic in 1932 and has lived in the United States since 1939. She attended the City University of New York, graduating from Hunter College and doing graduate work at Queens College. She taught English in the New York City public schools for many years, and retired to Newburyport, Massachusetts, where for more than a decade she has led a group of New Formalist poets known as the Powow River Poets.The Powow River Poets, Ocean Press 2006 Espaillat, who writes in both English and Spanish, has become the most prominent translator of the poetry of Robert Frost into Spanish . She is the author of 11 poetry collections. Her work has appeared in Poetry, The American Scholar, and many other journals. Her work is included in many popular anthologies, including The Heath Introduction to Poetry (Heath 2000); The Muse Strikes Back (Story Line Press 1997); and In Other Words: Literature by Latinas of the U.S. (Arte Publico Press 1994). She's also known for her English translations of the work of St. John of the Cross, which have appeared in the American journal, First Things. Recognition Espaillat won the 1998 T.S. Eliot Prize for her collection Where Horizons Go (Truman State University Press) and the 2000 Richard Wilbur Award for Rehearsing Absence (University of Evansville Press). She is a 2-time winner of the top award in formal poetry, the Howard Nemerov Sonnet Award, and was chosen to judge the 2012 Howard Nemerov Sonnet Contest. Publications Poetry *''Lapsing to Grace''. East Lansing, MI: Bennett & Kitchel, 1992. *''Where Horizons Go: Poems''. Kirksville, MO: New Odyssey Press, 1998. *''Marine Salvage Museum, Florida''. Aurora, NY: Wells College Press, 2000. *''Mundo y palabra / The World and the Word'' (bilingual). Durham, NH: Oyster River Press, 2001. *''Rehearsing Absence: Poems''. Evansville, IN: University of Evansville Press, 2001. *''Greatest Hits, 1942-2001'' (chapbook). Johnstown, OH: Pudding House, 2003. *''The Story-Teller's Hour''. Louisville, KY: Scienter Press, 2004. *''The Shadow I Dress In: Poems''. Cincinnati, OH: David Robert Books, 2004. *''Playing at Stillness''. Kirksville, MO: Truman State University Press, 2005. *''Her Place in these Designs''. Kirksville, MO: Truman State University Press, 2008. Short fiction *''El olor de la memoria: Cuentos / The Scent of Memory: Short stories'' (bilingual). Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic: Ediciones CEDIBIL, 2007. Collected editions *''Agua de dos ríos: Poemas, prosa y traducciones: Una colección bilingüe''. Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic: ecretaría de Estado de Cultura, Editora Nacional, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Rhina P. Espaillat, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 27, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Rhina P. Espaillat b. 1932 at the Poetry Foundation *Rhina P. Espaillat at The Hypertexts (8 poems) *Archive of Rhina Espaillat's Translations of St. John of the Cross in First Things *Rhina P. Espaillat at the Poem Tree (20 poems) ;Audio / video *Rhina P. Espaillat at YouTube ;Books *Rhina P. Espaillat at Amazon.com ;About *About Rhina Espaillat at the Newburyport Literary Festival Category:Formalist poets Category:1932 births Category:Living people Category:Dominican Republic emigrants to the United States Category:People from Newburyport, Massachusetts Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Spanish-language poets Category:Spanish–English translators Category:Translators to English Category:Women poets